1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus comprising a camera shake correction unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a camera shake correction unit which moves an image pickup device to reduce an image blur generated in a taken image due to, for example, a camera shake. In recent years, various suggestions have been made to use such a function of moving the image pickup device by the camera shake correction unit for purposes other than the camera shake correction. For example, an imaging apparatus suggested in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2014-224940 corrects a camera shake and also obtains an optical low pass filter effect by moving an image pickup device and thereby changing the focus position of a subject image. The imaging apparatus according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2014-224940 superimposes a modulation signal representing a minute vibration component of the imaging apparatus on a position detection signal from a position detection section which detects the position of the imaging apparatus to generate a superimposition position signal, and controls the position of the image pickup device on the basis of the superimposition position signal so that the position of the image pickup device can be controlled with a high degree of accuracy.